


Selfish + Selfless

by ytf_chevalier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytf_chevalier/pseuds/ytf_chevalier
Summary: “I’m afraid I’m going to ask of you the hardest task I can ask for, my friend.”“Of course, Your Majesty.”“I’m not asking as your king. No, not even as your friend. But as a father scared for his son.”“....Regis, what’s going on?”“Please, just swear to me.”“I swear.”Hammerhead AU: Regis is told his young son is the Chosen King. But instead of letting fate take its course he steals his own son away in the dead of night and Prince Noctis grows up in the desert dust in a well kept mechanic garage. But the will of the Astrals isn't swayed so easily.





	1. Selfish

Regis was out of his bed before the whispers fully disappeared from his mind. His bare feet hit the icey stone of his bedchamber, but the shock did nothing to sooth his racing mind.

The Chosen King. The one to stop the deamons. The bringer of hope and light. The beloved of the gods. The voices whispered.

“A glorified sacrificial lamb.” He felt his mouth whisper as he began to pace through his room, his hand gripped painfully at his hair and scratching fitfully at his beard. He knew what a good king should do. Proudly teach the heroic prince as he marched to his certain death. Perhaps a kind king would allow the prince the joys of a normal life, a last meal before the axe. A good father would mourn his son. 

But just as suddenly as the prophecy struck, Regis decided he was none of those things. 

He hurriedly pulled on his nearest shoes and flipped his phone open before rapidly sending a message. Then with more certainty then he had felt in damn near his entire life he let his magic build in his fist. A vicious burning loud of electric energy, the smell of ozone clouded his nostrils and stalked into the wide foyer that separated his bedchamber from the Citadel halls. Gently camouflaged against the grey patterned wallpaper sat a metal utility panel, a gleaming silver keyhole set into it reflected the blinding blue sparks of the lightning magic threatening to engulf Regis’s arm.

“Forgive me, Noctis.” He murmured before jamming his fist into the panel. The metal bent instantly as all the magic the king had to offer slammed into the circuits behind it, a cascade of sparks and a wall of heat danced in front of Regis’s eyes but he paid them no mind as he instead slammed into the now dark hallway.

A pure power outage. 

Regis didn't allow himself to savor the victory as he instead sprinted down the hall, his eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness. But he could see the lack of red dots blinking in the night.

The security cameras didn’t have their own power source.

Normally, he’d thank the Astrals for small miracles. But considering the circumstances, he didn't feel like giving them much credit.

He quickly reached the final door in the residential wing, an ornate onyx black door that was only visible to Regis’s eye due to the fact that it reflected no light. A pitch dark shape of a door that seemed to consume the faint beams of moonlight that barely streaked in from the high windowed roof. 

How ironic. A voice murmured in his head as he pulled the door open, stepping into what couldn't more obviously be a child’s room.

Toys littered the floor, coloring pages of the night sky and imaginary creatures taped haphazardly on the walls, and a small shape lying not on his bed, but on a pile of blankets on the small couch in front of a now-dead TV. Regis couldn’t help but smile as he gingerly lifted his son from the soft cocoon, his inky black bed ruffled hair brushed against his face as he pulled Noct into his chest and began to swiftly leave the room, but not before blindingly grabbing the small figure he could faintly make out on the couch. And a soft black hoodie abandoned in a puddle on the floor. 

He barely made it out the door as the boy began to squirm and sleepy eyes looked up at him.

“Dad?” Noct mumbled, his eyes glancing around at the hallways passing by him in a blur. “Why’re we running? Why’s it dark? Where-” He cut himself off with a yawn. Regis made a rapid turn out of the residential wing and threw open a heavy metal door into the pitch darkness of the stairwell. 

“Don’t worry, my boy. Go back to sleep.” He said, forcing as much calm as he could spare into his voice. Was he imagining it or could he start to hear voices of Crownsguard on the floors they were rapidly passing? He couldn’t see his son’s face in the dark stairs but he felt a mop of hair nod in his arms and the body go slack as Noct let himself back into sleep. “Always such a good boy.” Regis heard himself say as they finally reached the last foot of the stairs. 

He kicked the door open to squint into blaring fluorescent lights with a figure standing in front of him.

“Your Majesty? I got your message.” Cor Leonis said, his young face furrowed in confusion in the bright lights of the parking garage. 

“Ah. So not everything is on the same power grid.” Regis muttered as he stepped forward onto the concrete pavement. “That’s good. Would have been an oversight otherwise.” Cor blinked at his king.

“The power? Is that’s what’s going on in the Citadel?” He asked but Regis continued forward, glancing quickly around at the cars scattered in the garage, before setting on an average looking Crownsguard vehicle. 

“In a sense,” Regis replied as he opened the car door and placed Noct as gently as possible into the backseat, clipping on the seatbelt and placing Carbuncle into the jacket pocket that he laid over his son’s sleeping form. 

“Your Majesty, what’s-”

“Cor,” Regis said but didn't turn around, choosing instead to stare at his son's face. He was truly a beautiful child, one who laughed often and would spark up random fits of magic. A bright and talented boy with soft hair that looked like his fathers and a smile that matched his mothers. “I’m afraid I’m going to ask of you the hardest task I can ask for, my friend.” 

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Cor said, the words leaving his mouth as easily as if it was a morning greeting. Regis felt a pang of guilt.  

“I’m not asking as your king. No, not even as your friend. But as a father scared for his son.” He reached his hand out and gently closed the car’s door, Noct’s face vanishing behind the slate grey metal. In the reflection, he could see Cor’s pinched face.

“....Regis, what’s going on?”

“Please, just swear to me,” Regis said, placing his palm against the cold metal, gently closing his eyes and trying to paint every fragment of his mind with the image of Noct’s gentle sleeping face.

“I swear.” Came the hardened voice behind him as he turned to face Cor Leonis. 

“Take my son away from here. Hammerhead, perhaps. Cid always had a soft spot for children. You’ll see it. He lives in the mechanic’s garage.” Regis said and began to swiftly walk off, trying his best to make the order sound no different than a daily mission. But he could practically hear the gears in Cor’s mind turning.

“And when should we return.” Not a question. A statement. A confirmation. Smart man. Regis thought as he began to open the stairwell that lead into the still dark Citadel.

“You are to return immediately.”

“And the prin-” Cor paused. “And the boy?”

“To stay.”

“.........Yes, Your Majesty.”

Regis didn’t stay to hear the start of an engine as he began to make his way up into his palace.

The next hour, the palace blared with sirens for a missing prince.


	2. The Death of Ignis Scientia, Chamberlain

The Astrals seemed to be holding the sun in the sky for longer periods of time. It was the only explanation for how long the days have been. Regis pressed his fingers to his temples as Crownsguard flitted in and out of the throne room. Playing the part of the mourning father and king was an easy task. He would never see his son again. He would take solace in his safety, but-

Regis grit his teeth and felt his fists clench against the arms of his throne. The damned thing. 

“How did we not see this coming.” A voice growled at his side. Clarus. Regis turned his head to his Shield. The man had been a hurricane in the past few weeks. The Amicitias were the guardians of the crown. A kidnapped prince. A  _ dead  _ prince, as the council decreed. It was against the laws practically burned into the man’s mortal being. Harm coming to the crown prince was something that should have never even be fathomed.

“Clarus,” Cor said simply, his hand-drawn tight on his sword. As if his fingers were itching for something to stabilize his mind. Clarus whirled onto the young Guard. Regis took the moment to jerkily wave out the remaining Crownsguard. It was better for this moment to not be seen. The two men continued their argument after a beat of silence.

“We should have seen it coming! How did the Nifs get here? How did-”

“We don’t know if they were from Nifelheim.” Regis heard himself grit out.

“Where. Else.” Clarus said, venom dripping from every word. 

“We have many enemies and-” Cor paused and his eyes flickered to the ground. “Prince Noctis was the only heir.” 

“Oh, don't tell me you’re going to act like those councilmen.” Clarus scoffed “Going on about heirs and laws. We’ve barely looked and now we’re building a casket?!”

“Clarus, calm yourself,” Regis said, but couldn’t bear to look the man in the eye. “You’re behaving like Cor.” The joke fell flat as the two men stared at Regis, but they quietly fell into parade rest beside the throne once more. Silence fell over the throne room for a moment before it was quietly broken.

“They are behaving as if it wasn’t Prince Noctis.” Clarus murmured slightly, forcefully regaining his composure. Cor made a slight huff sound.

“I thought you’d be the one demanding we follow protocol,” Cor said. “You always have.”

“He hadn’t met Gladio yet,” Clarus said quietly. “They would have been a great King and Shield.”

“Yes. They would have.” Regis said hollowly.

Playing the part of the mourning father feigning to be a put together king was easy. What was difficult was the raw guilt. 

Not for sending his son away. Never for that. The Astrals could burn the sky and sear the Earth and he would not waver in his choice. 

But there were other consequences.

More than one boy was being robbed of his destiny.

Young Gladio would have been a great Shield. He showed promise and was eager even at his young age. Regis sighed through his nose. Nothing was set in stone. The young boy might enjoy normalcy. If not, he would still be able to join the Kingsglaive. He would not hold the same rite as his father but. It was something. 

Noct was safe. Regis thought to himself. All that mattered was that Noct was-

“Your Majesty?” A nervous voice poked through the door as wrung hands were the first thing that appeared through the bearly ajar doorway. “I must beg your pardon for the intrusion-”

Regis felt a deep unsettling dread as he forced a small smile to the older gentleman in the throne room.

“No need, my friend.” He said. “We were simply having a friendly argument. What brings you out of the Citadel on this sober afternoon?”

“Ah, well,” The man said quietly before the doors were pushed open further and a small boy marched into the throne room. His tawny hair caught the errant sunbeams that slid into the hall and seemed to envelop him in a golden blaze that was only rivaled by the pure anger and determination that shone through his infuriated eyes.

Regis swallowed hard as he felt bile rush up his throat. He heard Cor’s cut off inhale and didn’t need to turn around to see Clarus’s pinched expression of realization.

“I am truly sorry for this-” Regis’s Chamberlain said, snagging the boy’s arm before he walked further towards the king. “He is simply-”

Young Ignis Scientia glared at the throne with the fury and betrayal of a thousand suns. His cheeks and eyes were a blotchy red, the color only acquired by a young child’s days long sobs.  His uniform was a mess and his shoes were untied. His hair was clumped together through errant globs of gel as the entire disaster flopped limply on his tear-streaked face.

Regis bit his cheek. This was the first day out of the past weeks that there was free movement through the Citadel.  _ The boy was most likely locked away until now. _ He thought as Ignis strained against his uncle’s hold.

“He’s not dead!” He shrieked, his fist pounding on the offending arm. “He’s not!”

“Ignis, please.” His uncle said, looking frantically between the crying child and his king. “King Regis grieves with you, this is unnecessary.”  

“You’re unnecessary!” Ignis snapped back childishly, his calm demeanor abandoned with Noctis. “He can’t be dead! His magic! We would know!” He said as he stared desperately at Regis, who felt his heart oddly surge with pride.  _ What a clever boy _ .

“Ignis.” His uncle chastised. “My apologies, Your Majesty. He has been a terror in the past week after the announcement. He claims-” Ignis finally was able to shrug out of the hold and pleaded at the foot of the throne. His green eyes wild with manic energy.

“Prince Noctis’s magic! I-If he was dead-” Ignis paused to reclaim his breath and ran a shaky hand through his limp hair. “Would we not feel it?”

“The princes magic was-” Cor started before Regis lifted a hand, effectively silencing him and turned to face the chamberlain-in-training.

“Ignis Scientia,” He addressed before giving a small smile.  “Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me?”

“W-what?” Ignis warbled, trying to wipe away his tears. King Regis rose from his throne and knelt in front of the young boy, reaching his hand out to the tiny one that pressed on the cool marble stairs. 

“Come now, let us chat.” He said as Ignis put his quivering palm against his. 

“I am so terribly sorry for the inconvenience, my king.” The elder servant said, wringing his hands once again. Regis simply held up his hand again.

“Nonsense. Ignis was a dear friend of the prince and as far as I’m concerned, a valued member of my court. He should have been treated as such.” The king inclined his head towards the shocked looking boy. “I must humbly apologize if you had been mistreated in this turbulent times, my boy.” Ignis quietly shook his head.

“No harm was done to me. The apology is unnecessary, Your Majesty.” He murmured, the shock of the kneeling king stunning him back into his manners. Regis smiled gently and led Ignis towards the door.

“I will return soon,” The king said as the odd-looking pair made their way out the side door, the occupants of the room staring at the now empty throne. The chamberlain sighed in relief.

“I hope the king can calm him down some.” He muttered, mostly to himself as he bowed to the two Crownsguard. “Shall I return to my duties?” Clarus sighed and nodded, the man quietly excused himself and left through the front gates. 

“Do you think Prince Noctis’s magic really manifested before he was kidnapped?” Cor asked, feeling his fingers twitch beneath his gloves.  _ Was the kid the only one who knew? Would he be the only one to notice? _

“Who’s to say,” Clarus said with a small shrug. “They are just kids, who knows with them? The child could simply be trying to cope in what ways he can think of.”

“Right.”

“I simply hope that the conversation will help both Regis and the boy.”

“.....Right.” Cor replied, feeling a strange dread creeping into his stomach. “Right, yes.”

  
  


“Prince Noctis is safe?” Ignis said, eyes wide as his form was practically engulfed by the large leafy plant that hid him and the king from the sight and ears of the high hanging security cameras. Regis nodded firmly. “Then you must send me to him!”

“I’m afraid that would negate the poin-” Regis started with a sigh before Ignis stood straighter.

“No one would notice nor care if I left the Citadel, seeing as-” Ignis paused, his lip twisting in a deep frown. “Seeing as I am useless here with no prince to guide.”

Regis starred as the young boy’s vibrant eyes turned to steel and his fists balling at his sides.

“I have no purpose here! And Noct is alone without any protection or knowledge of the outside world.”

“And you are sure of these facts,” Regis said, looking at the small boy who glared at him.  
“Am I incorrect?” Ignis said in a huff. _I am being judged by a tiny child._ King Regis thought amusedly.

“No, you are not.” He conceded as Ignis lifted his chin.

“Then you must send me with him. He will require protection and someone with knowledge and skills to-”

Regis chuckled.

“I do not find this amusing, Your Majesty,” Ignis said flatly as the king stood.

“My apologies, I fear there have many long sleepless nights in recent times.” Regis smiled and stared off through the greenhouse panes, his eyes fixating on the wall. The high high concrete slabs seemed to reach off to the sky, allowing only the faintest slivers of orange as the sun faded behind the caged walls. Regis faintly wondered if he would be able to see Hammerhead from the top of the walls. 

_ Most likely not. _ He mused.  _ Too many dust clouds. _

“And I fear there will be many more,” Regis said and gave a faint smile to the boy who stared up at him. _ I would plead forgiveness to the Astrals for my selfishness, but I know you lot are far worse. _ “But perhaps a few less if-”

“I will happily go to Prince Noctis’s side.” Ignis Scientia said. His cheeks still red from his sobs, his shirt wet with shed tears. The boy was not even ten years of age. Regis felt his mantle bite into his shoulder.

_ Evidently, we are both selfish monsters. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reggie u gotta stop stealing kids


	3. Jackrabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, it should probably just fuckin add "Anastasia inspired AU"  
> i did this by accident i swear

Hearing an adult scream was not a fun way to start the day. 

“Fucking hell! You have got to be shitting me!” the voice carried through the thin plaster walls of the makeshift bedroom. The young garage hand grumbled and rolled out of his bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked at his big sister peeking out the door.

“Cindy?” He muttered, stumbling towards her. “M’ face hurts.” The girl pulled her head back inside the room, her blonde bedhead sticking up in all directions under her dirty cap.

“I told you to put that there green stuff on your nose, baby.” She said, taking his chin and squinting at the red splotch marks that splashed across the pale boy's nose. A recent addition to the brown peeling mess that traveled down to his shoulders and arms.

“It’s sticky and my hair gets in it,” The boy pouted, nose wrinkling as his big sister pointedly ignored him and slathered the weird smelling gel across it. He whined some more as she began to tie his hair back with a ratted bandana. 

“There! Now your hair is as cute as your lil' face!” She said with a wide grin as he glared at his reflection. The fabric was knotted at the top of his head, the two long ends pointed up comically above his messy sun-bleached hair. “Lil sand bunny!” Cindy smiled and patted his head as he scowled at her.

“I look dumb,” The boy grumbled but poked at his face. The gel did seem to cool down the pain and insufferable itch. He sighed and sat on the floor to pout. “Why is the sun so damn hot?”

“We do happen to live in a desert,” A voice said calmly from the doorway as the two kids turned and grinned widely at the cap-wearing boy.

“Iggy!” They cheered and crowed him as he smiled, pressing two neatly stacked trays into Cindy’s hands. 

“You brought food!” The youngest boy gave a blinding grin and tackled his friend’s legs as Iggy laughed, hugging back tightly.

“Takka let me bring leftovers since some folks were causing a ruckus.” Iggy was a slightly more recent addition to the Hammerhead area, coming a few years before in the same weird car that dropped Cindy's brother off ages ago. Iggy stuck out with his weird accent and strange clothes, but was rapidly swept up by the local restaurant owner for his odd talent in household jobs and cooking. He spent most of his day much like his friend, running around doing errands for the small businesses nearby and helping out their respective guardians.

“What’s all the yellin’ about? There’s one heckova commotion!” Cindy said, forgoing the hug pile to stuff her face full of pancake and bacon. Iggy’s smile twisted strangely before looking at his friend.

“You look like a cotton-tail,” He said while the boy grumbled indignantly. 

“‘S not my fault. The sun’s mean.” He said, trying not to itch at the now drying gel. Iggy snorted and lifted his friend clear out of his lap and plopped him onto the floor.

“Eat. I’ll explain.” The boy did not need to be told twice as he began to devour the food in front of him. Iggy crossed his legs and stared at the wall before beginning.

“A caravan passed through early this morning. I was a bit occupied preparing the bread I would need for today, but frankly, it was pretty difficult to miss.” He said and seemed to be looking pointedly away from the other children. “Apparently, they’re from the crown city. Soldiers whose mission is to investigate leads about the dead prince.”

“The prince?!” Cindy gasped, nearly dropping her fork. “And they’re looking in Hammerhead of all places?” She said with a bit of a giggle. Iggy shrugged and played with the twine bracelet around his wrist. 

“I heard that they’re going around every major settlement they come across.” He said, trying to squint out the singular window in the room. Outside the dusted glass, they could see a small cluster of figures huddled around another. Angry, but muffled voices passing through the metal walls into the small storage room turned bedroom. 

“But then what's all the yelling about?” The youngest boy asked, munching on bacon.

“It seems they didn’t plan for the alkaline dust created by the sands. It made quick work of their motors.” He said simply. “They should be on the move within an extra day, their irritation is unfounded.” 

“City types always like to bitch and moan about the lil’est things,” Cindy sighed. “They’ll send a whole caravan for an investigation of a dead kid, but won’t send one doctor for a sick one.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” The boy grumbled again. “Just a sunsick fever.” His sister gave him a sidelong look.

“Ya got so dehydrated you can't remember your own darn name.” She said as her brother shifted uncomfortably.

“Ya so?” He said while Cindy rolled her eyes.

“Ok, baby. Where were you before you came to live with me ‘n Paw Paw?” 

“With our uncle!” He said confidently. 

“‘N where did he live?”

“....Lestallum.”

“Uh-huh, where?”

“......the main road?” He said, now fiddling with his food.  
“Mmhm,” Cindy said. “And what’s your name?”

The boy was dead silent, poking at his mostly eaten pancakes as his sun bleached brown hair flopped over his bandana. The ends of it just barely held back from touching his face. Iggy gave a look of pain and trembled a moment.  _ You’re allowed to now _ . He thought to himself.  _ Things are different _ . But his fingers still shook as he reached forward without permission and wrapped his ex-charge up in a tight hug. 

“You’ll remember eventually,” Iggy said into damaged hair as his friend sighed.

“Maybe,” The boy grumbled. Cindy stifled a smile and stood, sweeping up the trays.

“Well, you two have fun doin’ nothin. I’mma go figure out what those weirdos outside are doin’!” She said and began to run outside before the young boy perked up.

“Cindy! I wanna see too!” He said, his quick motion to stand causing him to miss Iggy’s full body flinch. 

“Wait! N-” Iggy rapidly bit his lip while his friend turned to look at him puzzledly. “No, we shouldn’t bother Cid.” But the boy simply gave a wide grin.

“It’s ok! We’ll be sneaky, cmon Iggy!” He said, yanking his friend up.

Iggy sighed but followed suit behind the two siblings. 

Who was he to say no to his best friends?

 

_I really should have said no to them._

The moment they walked into the garage, Noct ran straight into a dark jacket wearing Kingsglaive who stared back down at him.

“Uh, sorry?” Noct said with a crooked grin while the soldier looked at him curiously, before looking away to his squadmate.

“Doesn’t this kid look like-” He started before Cindy and ran up to her confused brother.

“Baby, what did we say about talking to the customers?” Cindy chided and tried to pull Noct’s shirt back as he looked at her flatly. 

“I didn’t mean to,” He said and looked back at the man. “I’m real sorry about-”

“What’s your name kid? It’s not Baby is it?” The Kingslaive asked. Noct sighed at the question. Two times in the past minute was not a good score.

“I d-”

Iggy jolted and pulled his trucker's hat lower on his face, sprinting up and clapping his hands on Noct’s shoulders.

“‘S Jack!” Iggy drawled, doing his best approximation of Cindy’s accent. “Like the rabbit! Can’t ya’ll tell by the ears?” He said trying to give a lazy grin as he poked at the ends of Noct’s bandana. The Kingsglaive looked at him oddly, but gave a small shrug. His squadmate had lost interest before Cindy had even walked up.

“Not you too, Iggy!” Noct pouted. “And what’s with that-”

“Can I help you folks?” A voice came from behind the floundering kids as Cid emerged from the back room, hauling a crate of cleaning supplies.

“Oh, there you are. I was-” The Kingsglaive was cut off as Cid glared at the kids.

“There y’all are! Stop bugging the customers.” He said plainly as the group gave a shaky nod. 

“Sorry, Paw-Paw!” Cindy said with a smile and bodily dragged her brother out the room as Iggy quickly followed.

“Sorry ‘bout them. Nothin’ much interesting happens 'round these parts.” They heard Cid grunt out as the Kingsglaivehummedd and began to rattle off car parts.

Cindy dropped Noct behind the garage and sighed in relief. 

Iggy still looked a bit green.

Noct looked back and forth at the older kids and grumbled.

“You guys are so weird.” He said as he plopped down in the gravel next to Iggy.

“What’s weird is why these folks are here in the first place!” Cindy said, trying to peer around the corner. “It’s gotta be somethin’ big right?”

“I don’t think it’s anything to consern ourselves with,” Iggy said stiffly as he looked back towards the restaurant. “We have deliveries to run, let’s go Noct.” 

Noct froze and Iggy seemed to trip on air.

“What did you call me, Iggy?” Noct said, staring wide eyed at his friend who blanched. There was a pregnant pause before Iggy turned and gave a crooked smile.

“Noct? Like the dead prince. His name was Prince Noctis.” Iggy said while Cindy gaped at him. “I think that’s what the soldier was trying to say earlier.”

“Really?” Noct asked.

“He sure does act like a lil’ prince sometimes!” Cindy said, her laughter off beat. “Well, run along there Noct! Motor oil aint gonna move itself!” Noct pouted at his big sister.

“Ya know, you can help too!” He said but began to run after Iggy who took the chance to make an escape. Noct’s feet seemed to slide in the gravel as Cindy laughed at him. Iggy turned back to berate him for not putting on sunscreen. Noct yelled to cover his grin.

His family sure was weird, but he was happy to have them.

 

But over in a deep onyx colored throne room, two blonde children didn't seem to share the sentiment. Their white clothes still stained from purple flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> imma be real with yall i had this idea as kinda a weird au that did not shut the fuck up then ditched it after i wrote the first three chapters
> 
> that was about half a year ago and i found this digging for old shit and now everything resurfaced so this won't be a sprawling epic but more of glimpses into a very diffrent story BUT it will have an ending


End file.
